dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
"I am the righteous shield of Moradin and a sword in his mighty hand! I fear no evil!" Class Traits Role: Defender. You are extremely durable, with high hit points and the ability to wear the heaviest armor. You can issue bold challenges to foes and compel them to fight you rather than your allies. Power Source: Divine. You are a divine warrior, a crusader and protector of your faith. Key Abilities: Strength, Charisma, Wisdom Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate; light shield, heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Implements: Holy symbol Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will Hit Points at 1st Level: 15 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 10 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: Religion. From the class skills list below, choose three more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Religion (Int) Build Options: Avenging paladin, protecting paladin Class Features: Channel Divinity, Divine Challenge, lay on hands Description Paladins are indomitable warriors who've pledged their prowess to something greater than themselves. Paladins smite enemies with divine authority, bolster the courage of nearby companions, and radiate as if a beacon of inextinguishable hope. Paladins are transfigured on the field of battle, exemplars of divine ethos in action. To you is given the responsibility to unflinchingly stand before an enemy's charge, smiting them with your sword while protecting your allies with your sacrifice. Where others waver and wonder, your motivation is pure and simple, and your devotion is your strength. Where others scheme and steal, you take the high road, refusing to allow the illusions of temptation to dissuade you from your obligations. Avenging Paladin You burn with the desire to punish the wicked and smite the unbelievers. In your view, the best way to safeguard your allies is to destroy your enemies with divine power and overwhelming attacks. Choose Strength as your highest ability score, since your most damaging attacks are based on Strength. Charisma should be your second-best ability score, and Wisdom your third. Consider wielding a big two-handed weapon such as a greatsword or greataxe, and choose powers that deliver the highest amount of damage. Suggested Feat: Power Attack (Human Feat: Human Perseverance) Suggested Skills: Endurance, Heal, Intimidate, Religion Suggested At-Will Powers: holy strike, valiant strike Suggested Encounter Power: radiant smite Suggested Daily Power: paladin's judgment Protecting Paladin You emphasize defense, guarding your allies, and healing and bolstering them with a few of your powers. You do not deal as much damage as the avenging paladin, but you are better at dealing with a wider array of situations. Your best ability score should be Charisma. Choose Strength for your second-best score (you’ll want a few Strength-based attacks), and Wisdom as your third-best score. The protecting paladin works best as a shield-carrying warrior, so you should probably use a heavy shield and a one-handed weapon such as a longsword or a warhammer. Select powers that help your allies, along with a few damagedealing powers for when the need arises. And you can grow random light wings and love warforged and hotsprings Suggested Feat: Healing Hands (Human feat: Action Surge) Suggested Skills: Diplomacy, Heal, Insight, Religion Suggested At-Will Powers: bolstering strike, enfeebling strike Suggested Encounter Power: shielding smite Suggested Daily Power: radiant delirium Paladin Class Features Your armor, your shield, and your weapon are the most important tools of your trade. In addition, you have the following class features. Channel Divinity Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke you can wield special powers, such as divine mettle and divine strength. Some paladins learn other uses for this feature; for instance, the divinity feats grant characters with access to the Channel Divinity class feature the ability to use additional special powers. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity you know, you can use only one such ability per encounter. The special ability or power you invoke works just like your other powers. Divine Challenge The challenge of a paladin is filled with divine menace. You can use the divine challenge power to mark an enemy of your choice. Lay on Hands Using the lay on hands power, paladins can grant their comrades additional resilience with a touch of their hands and a short prayer, though they must give of their own strength to do so. Implement Paladins make use of holy symbols to help channel and direct their divine powers. A paladin wearing or holding a magic holy symbol can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and the damage rolls of paladin powers, as well as paladin paragon path powers, that have the implement keyword. Without a holy symbol, a paladin can still use these powers, but he or she doesn't gain the bonus provided by the magic implement. A holy avenger, a special magic weapon, can also be used as an implement for paladin powers, as well as paladin paragon path powers. These weapons are highly sought after by paladins. Category:Class Category:Defender Category:Divine Category:Paladin